Passions éternelles
by Alice Matsumoto
Summary: Eowyn est une jeune elfe innocente et puérile. Elle rencontre Galadriel la reine des elfes dans la Forêt Enchantée alors qu'elle est poursuivie.Duo, en manc d'amour, fou la pagaille dans cet univers fantastic où se trame de drôles de destins.01x02
1. Prologue

Titre : Passions éternelles

Auteur : Poufette

Genre : Romance, Fantastique, Conte, YAOI & YURI (rien que ça !)

Disclamer : Sont pas moi ( comme d'habitude ) mais les persos de Galadriel et d'Eowyn sont rien à moi et Yuna chan 02 !! Alors pas touche !

Je tiens à préciser que ce prologue est aussi paru sous le pseudo ''yuna chan& Poufette'' mais que, comme c'est moi qui ai rédigé ce chapitre et que yuna chan n'a pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de vouloir continuer cette fic, je reprends le scénario que nous avions toutes deux élaboré pour l'écrire à ma manière et peut être aussi le modfier quelque peu. Je m'excuserai donc auprès des lecteurs pour ce retard considérable et si Yun chan veut elle aussi paraître ce scénario écris à sa maniète, je n'y vois aucun inconvénients. La ma simple et unique justification de ce comportement est le fait que plusieurs personnes m'ont réclamé la suite de cette histoire.Voilà, je crois que c'est tout.

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!_

__  
  
Passions éternelles  
  
_ Prologue_  
  
Il faut que je cours, que j'avance encore plus vite... Grand frère m'a dit de courir et de ne m'arrêter que lorsque j'aurai atteint la Forêt Enchantée. Là bas, j'y serais en sécurité. Il ne faut pas que je m'arrête... Il ne faut pas que mes forces m'abandonnent, pas maintenant...  
  
Une petite elfe se précipitait le long d'un petit sentier. Le souffle court, elle perdait quelque peu l'équilibre mais ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant. La détresse se lisant dans ses yeux remplis de larmes, elle continuait sa route, ses cheveux châtains flottant dans les airs. Ses poumons essayaient de suivre le rythme effréné que la jeune fille s'imposait volontairement ou trop opprimée par la terreur qui l'occupait.  
  
Son pied venait de se poser sur une branche instable ce qui l'a fit tomber à terre. Ses forces commençaient à être limitées mais elle se releva avec détermination. Le visage plein de poussière et les tibias égratignés la jeune elfe atteint finalement une lisère de forêt. Sa visibilité devenait de plus en plus trouble, son sang peinant à abreuver toutes les parties de son corps. Elle ne fit pas attention aux branches qu'elle dégageait de ses bras par des gestes nets et précis et continuait sa course agile et précipitée, les sens aux aguets.  
  
La vision d'une clairière où d'innombrables fleurs avaient refermé leurs pétales pour s'assurer un repos calme et prospère s'offrit à la jeune elfe. Elle s'arrêta net devant se spectacle agréable et apaisant. Haletant, elle reprit difficilement sa respiration et tomba épuisée à terre. Elle recouvrit lentement ses esprits puis s'allongea à même le sol. La fraîcheur de la nuit lui balaya la peau ce qui l'obligea à se recroqueviller sur elle même pour garder un peu de chaleur. Le vent lui caressant la nuque, elle s'endormit dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.  
  
L'aube venait à peine de se lever et Galadriel, la reine des elfes, rentrait de sa sortie nocturne. Après s'être recueillie pendant de longue heures au sanctuaire des réminiscences , elle avait décidé de rentrer en s'attardant quelque peu dans cette nature qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Ses pensées vagabondaient quand elle tomba sur la clairière des songes et qu'elle y découvrit un petit être recouvert de fleurs. Elle s'approcha alors et lui dégagea le visage de quelques feuilles qui la protégeait du froid. La reine remercia les fleurs saintes d'avoir protégé cette innocente personne et leur demanda si elle pouvait désormais s'en occuper. Prenant la jeune elfe délicatement dans ses bras, Galadriel continua son chemin.  
  
Pendant qu'elle marchait, elle observa le visage de son hôte qu'elle avait recueilli et qui se serrait contre elle. Un visage fin mais dont subsistait encore un trait enfantin, de longs cils et un teint hâlé. Elle nota l'état de ses avants bras et de ses tibias couverts d'écorchures. La petite avait dû courir dans les fourrés, poursuivit par un danger quelconque. Galadriel savait que cette jeune elfe avait besoin de son aide sinon elle n'aurait jamais pu s'introduire dans la clairière. Tout le monde n'avait pas accès à cette beauté parfaite de cette espace dénué d'arbres. Cette jeune fille avait un cœur pure, tout comme le sien et pouvait recevoir aide et protection des fleurs saintes.  
  
La jeune inconnue s'agrippa à Galadriel alors qu'elle s'agitait dans son sommeil. La reine décida alors de s'arrêter quelques instants afin de calmer sa protégée. Elle l'appuya contre un arbre et lui passa un peu d'eau sur son visage à l'aide d'un linge propre. Lui dégageant son front d'une de ses mèches rebelle, elle tenta de calmer la jeune elfe en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Voyant que cela ne suffisait pas à la calmer, Galadriel la prit dans ses bras alors que cette dernière s'agrippait un peu plus à sa cape.  
  
La crispation qui se lisait sur le visage de la jeune elfe disparut progressivement sous l'effet d'une tendre caresse sur la joue ce qui permit à Galadriel de reprendre son chemin sereinement. Ses pensées divaguaient au fur et à mesure que ses bottines blanches se posaient l'une après l'autre sur la mousse verte de la forêt. Qu'est-ce que cette jeune fille faisait en plein milieu de la clairière à cette heure aussi matinale ? Que lui était- il arriv ? Elle avait dû avoir de gros problèmes pour avoir osé pénétrer dans la Forêt Enchantée dont était souveraine Galadriel.  
  
Après quelques minutes de marche, la jeune fille blottissait sa tête dans le coup de sa protectrice. Ce contact frais et agréable fit resserrer l'emprise qu'avait Galadriel sur le petit être mais elle accéléra tout de même le pas, la fraîcheur de la brise matinale lui glaçant le visage. Elles arrivèrent finalement à destination et la reine des elfes décida de réveiller sa protégée par une tendre caresse sur le front. Cette dernière poussa quelques soupirs de bien être puis ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle fixa de son regard colbat sa gardienne qui lui sourit avec bienveillance. Galadriel lui expliqua d'une voix douce et sereine qu'elle l'avait trouvé dans la Forêt Enchantée et que désormais, elle était en sécurité dans son royaume. La jeune fille ouvra soudain de grands yeux ayant aperçu la grande bâtisse qui se dressait devant elles. Des murs faits de bois tels les écorces des troncs apaisaient la vision de cet immense château qui se fondait dans la nature. Les plantes vivaient en harmonie avec les elfes et recouvraient la plupart des murs tout en peuplant de leurs parfums exquis l'air. Les multiples couleurs des différentes fleurs adoucissait le regard de toute personne qui posait ses yeux sur cet endroit enchanteresque.  
  
Galadriel passa sous la grande porte d'un pas assuré pendant que la jeune elfe qui était toujours accroché à son coup regardait la grande bâtisse avec plein d'admiration. Une fois avoir pénétré à l'intérieur, la température se fit plus douce, même en plein air. Elles arrivèrent à un jardin, sûrement le principale, et là la jeune protégée ne put s'empêcher de sauter des bras de la jeune reine. Une fois avoir posé le pied à terre, elle se mit à courir et à rire en même temps, répétant sans cesse que c'était un paysage magnifique, agréable, merveilleux. Tournant sur elle même et regardant le ciel tout en ayant un sourire immaculé de bonheur, la jeune elfe semblait revivre.  
  
'' T'es qui toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fou dans mon jardin ?''  
  
Une voix cinglante et méprisante venait de se faire entendre. La jeune fille s'arrêta net sur place pour se retourner face à la personne qui venait de l'agresser verbalement.  
  
** A suivre...**  
  
_ Plz, une petite review..._


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre : Passions éternelles

Auteurs : Angel Boo

Genre : Romance, Fantastique, Conte, YAOI (rien que ça !) _J'ai enlevé le Yuri car changement de programme au sein du scénario_

Disclamer : Sont pas moi ( comme d'habitude ) mais les persos de Galadriel et d'Eowyn appartiennet à Yuna qui ne souhaite pas continuer cette fic et à moi même !! Alors pas touche !  
  
Passions éternelles  
  
Chapitre1  
  
Eowyn fit un demi tour sur elle même pour faire face à la personne qui l'accueillait hostilement. Elle tomba nez à nez avec deux yeux améthystes qui la foudroyaient du regard. Un frisson lui parcoura le dos et elle fit un pas en arrière. Cette personne masculine et pourtant androgyne ne lui inspirait guère confiance. De longs cheveux couleur miels lui tombaient le long des reins, libres de tous mouvements gracieux causés par la brise matinale. Il possédait un teint clair, une peau laiteuse tel un enfant en bas âge, et pourtant, le regard qu'il portait sur Eowyn ne reflétait guère l'innocence. Il ouvra la bouche pour lui recracher une nouvelle réplique cinglante.  
  
''- C'est toi le divertissement de ce soir ? Je me rend compte que ma sœur les choisi de plus en plus jeunes...

- Duo tais toi !

- Et pourquoi donc, grande sœur ? Tu as peur qu'elle s'effraie, ou peut- être ne lui as-tu pas dit pourquoi l'avais-tu fais venir jusqu'ici... ? Qu'elle est là juste pour t'amuser...''  
  
A ces paroles, la jeune Eowyn commença à blanchir, s'éloignant d'un pas tremblant des deux personnes élevant la voix. Assistant à cette dispute ayant pour centre elle même, la jeune elfe ne se sentait pas à l'aise et faillit trébucher. Le frère et sa soeur ne s'en soucièrent guère, étant trop occupé à régler leur propre différent.  
  
''C'est quoi ton petit nom ma jolie ?''  
  
Devant le regard plus que désireux de Duo, la jeune fille baissa le visage, n'arrivant pas à soutenir ces yeux si pesant. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à s'affoler sur le pourquoi et le comment de la dispute. Galadriel voyant le malaise de se protégée se plaça devant elle comme pour tenter de la défendre de ses paroles si blessantes.  
  
''- Aller, fait pas ta timide ! Que je sache au moins les prénoms de celles qui ont fait parti du tableau de chasse de ma sœur....

- Duo, ça suffit ! Pour ton information elle s'appelle Eowyn et non, elle n'est pas une conquête d'un soir comme aucune des autres !

- Ouais ouais...c'est ce que tu dis toujours...''  
  
Le jeune homme pris une expression de déjà vu, le visage lassé d'entendre sûrement sa sœur lui répéter mainte et mainte fois la même chose. Il reprit finalement un visage plus sérieux pour reparler à la jeune elfe cachée derrière sa soeur.  
  
''Ecoute ma jolie, si tu ne veux pas souffrir à cause de ma grande sœur, je te conseille de partir dès maintenant.... Elle ne s'occupera de toi que pendant une simple nuit et après te foutra à la porte, comme toutes celles d'avant...''  
  
Eowyn ne comprenait pas vraiment où venait en venir Duo ni à quoi il faisait allusion. Pour la jeune adolescente qui était resté dans son monde durant pratiquement toute sa vie, les choses telles que les sentiments ou l'amour ne faisaient pas parti ni de son expérience ni de ses connaissances.  
  
''- Tu veux bien arrêter de jouer la comédie Duo ? Je n'ai jamais traité quelqu'un de la sorte et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer ! Pourquoi veux-tu me pousser autant à bout ces temps-ci ? Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

- Oui je le fais exprès grande sœur, de prévenir cette jeunette à qui tu vas arracher le cœur dès ce soir. Et d'ailleurs elle est même pas belle...''  
  
Ces derniers mots furent de trop pour la reine qui bouillait de rage sur place. La claque fusa et émit un bruit sonore sur la joue du jeune homme. Ce dernier, porta sa main jusqu'à la région douloureuse puis offrit un petit sourire mesquin avant d'ajouter cette dernière phrase.  
  
''Il n'y a malheureusement que la vérité qui blesse.''  
  
N'observant même pas la réaction de sa sœur, Duo fit volte face, laissant ses cheveux créer un arc de cercle pour ensuite taper contre ses reins dans un balais magnifique, et partit d'un pas déterminé.  
  
Lorsque Galadriel reprit ses esprits, elle se retourna pour faire face à sa jeune protégée, espérant que cette dernière ne lui en veuille pas de trop pour cet incident. Elle fut littéralement surprise de s'apercevoir que cette dernière était par terre et qu'elle avait perdu connaissance. Accourant jusqu'à elle, elle prit sa tête sur ses genoux et tenta de la réveiller, en vain.  
  
Elle porta finalement ce petit corps sans défense jusqu'à une chambre de convive puis déposa la jeune fille dans un lit confortable, espérant que ce ne soit qu'une crise d'hypoglycémie.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Un petit commentaire ?Review plz !

_ Je sais, c'est court, mais le prochain chapitre va être trèèèèès long !_


	3. Chapitre2

Titre : Passions éternelles

Auteur : Angel Boo

Genre : Romance, Fantastique, Conte, YAOI

Disclamer : Sont pas moi ( comme d'habitude )

Passions éternelles  
Chapitre 2

Deux petits yeux colbats s'ouvrirent lentement puis clignèrent avec énergie pour s'habituer aux clairs rayons du soleil qui lui balayaient chaleureusement les pupilles. Des petites lèvres rosées esquissèrent un large sourire de pur bonheur s'apercevant qu'en ce nouveau jour où il faisait un temps magnifique, elles n'allaient pas être obligées de trembler de peur. La petite Eowyn se retourna dans ce lit soyeux et confortable, voulant savourer un peu plus la douce chaleur dans laquelle elle venait de se réveiller. S'étirant lentement tout en soupirant d'aise, les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et souhaitant revoir le sourire de Galadriel, elle tira d'un coup sec les draps qui la recouvraient. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de refaire son lit blanc ni de remettre sa veste bleue foncée qu'on lui avait apparemment ôté la veille. Toujours dans sa robe qui lui arrivait à mi cuisse et qui était déchirée par endroit, elle ouvrit délicatement la porte en prenant garde de ne pas la faire grincer et se rua dans le couloir. Là, elle regarda sur sa droite puis sur sa gauche et s'aperçut finalement qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où elle se trouvait. Comment allait-elle se sortir de ce véritable palais de fleur?

Elle opta finalement pour sa droite d'où provenait un chant mélodieux. Posant ses petites bottines bleues l'une derrière l'autre, elle traversa sans aucun bruit le couloir de ses gestes gracieux et arriva à une porte à moitié entrouverte. La voix prenait naissance de l'autre côté et, n'osant pas déranger, Eowyn passa timidement la tête par l'entrebâillement. Elle n'avait pas voulu se faire remarquer mais la personne qui chantait joyeusement tout en se préparant son petit déjeuner venait de relever la tête et l'observait. La jeune elfe, s'apercevant que c'était le jeune prince qui l'avait plus ou moins agressé la veille fit un pas en arrière. Un peu terrorisée à l'idée de devoir à nouveau affronter cet être qui ne s'était pas gêné pour l'insulter sans même la connaître, elle commença à faire demi tour quand une main vint se poser sur son bras. Elle sursauta et ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri rempli de surprise et d'innocence.

''T'inquiètes pas, j'vais pas te bouffer. T'as faim ? Vient, j'vais te préparer un bon petit dej !''

Voyant que la jeune fille tentait de dégager son bras prisonnier et qu'elle n'était toujours pas rassurée, il ajouta :

''Arf, si c'est au cause d'hier matin, je suis vraiment désolé. En ce moment je suis en surtension pour quelques raisons personnelles et je me suis emporté. Je n'ai pas réellement mesuré mes mots, je m'excuse, vraiment.''

Les muscles de la jeune fille se détendirent à l'entente de ces quelques mots sincères et elle entra volontiers dans la salle à manger. Elle ne connaissait pas encore le monde et de ses yeux pures, elle trouvait que tout le monde avait droit à une deuxième chance. Le jeune prince Duo pria poliment une servante d'amener un chocolat chaud à Eowyn tout en la gratifiant d'un large sourire sincère. La petite écarquillait les yeux devant cette vision qui s'offrait à elle. Duo avait un comportement tout autre que celui de la veille et sous ce nouveau jour, il lui paraissait tout a fait sympathique. La jeune fille s'assit alors sur la chaise qu'il lui avait tiré et était ravie qu'on s'occupe ainsi d'elle. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on ait quelques petites attentions à son égard et de son innocence encore préservée par l'âge, elle le remercia grandement.

Tout en lui tartinant du beurre sur un morceau de pain frais, Duo observait la jeune fille qui rougit sous ce regard insistant. Les yeux améthystes se posèrent successivement sur son front dégagé par ses cheveux châtains en batailles puis sur ses yeux timides mais intenses par leur couleur magnifique. Cette petite elfe était vraiment adorable avec son air enfantin sur les lèvres et le début de moue qui s'y formait. Une robe colbat et légère flottait sur ses épaules frêles et fragiles. Au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait son regard pour l'observer d'avantage, la petite baissait le sien, trop intimidée pour affronter son vis-à-vis.

Ayant fini de préparer avec soin sa tartine, il la tendit à la jeune fille qui releva aussitôt la tête et le remercia d'un sourire radieux. Mordant à pleines dents dans son petit déjeuné, elle fit rire Duo qui s'attendrit presque devant cette vision. Une petite elfe inconnue de son royaume était là, devant lui, à manger comme une affamée une tartine qu'il venait de lui faire et, ayant terminé, venait d'avaler son bol de chocolat chaud à une vitesse étonnante. Le plus adorable dans cet scène était le fait que la petite ne s'était même pas aperçut qu'elle avait des moustaches de chaque côté ce qui fit rire de plus belle le prince.

''En fait, j'crois que je t'aime bien !''

S'apercevant qu'Eowyn ne comprenait pas le moins du monde pourquoi il riait, il lui expliqua qu'elle avait du chocolat autour de la bouche et lui mima d'un geste pour lui indiquer l'emplacement exact. La jeune fille rougit alors immédiatement et s'essuya rapidement la bouche. Une fois avoir totalement terminé, elle regarda un peu plus intensément autour d'elle, comme pour chercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui manquait à son équilibre intérieur.

''Elle dort encore. Va la réveiller , je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir. Tu veux que je t'indique où est sa chambre, c'est ça ?''

Encore trop réservée devant le jeune prince, Eowyn répondit positivement d'un simple hochement de tête. Duo se leva alors et tout en la prenant par la main, l'entraîna dans le couloir qu'elle avait préalablement visité. Il s'arrêta devant une grande porte qu'il ouvrit avec précaution et laissa entrer l'adolescente. Cette dernière mesura alors de nouveau ses pas tandis que Duo refermait la porte derrière elle. Elle s'approcha de sa souveraine qui dormait encore profondément et s'accroupit à côté du lit immaculé de clarté. Une fois à la hauteur du visage de la jeune femme, elle retint son souffle comme par peur de la réveiller. Elle resta là, à observer de son regard enfantin la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Les traits de la jeune reine étaient entièrement détendus et ses yeux noisettes restaient délibérément clos. Son teint pâle et son front laiteux étaient accentués par ses cheveux miels qui brillaient au soleil. Jouant instinctivement avec l'une de ces mèches soyeuses, Eowyn s'allongea aux côtés de sa sauveuse et se colla contre elle. Elle aimait beaucoup la chaleur protectrice que lui offrait son aînée. Depuis la veille, la jeune fille avait remarqué que sa simple présence l'apaisait énormément et elle s'était aperçu le matin même qu'elle lui manquait atrocement. Elle focalisa son attention sur la respiration régulière de Galadriel et ferma lentement les yeux pour apprécier pleinement ce moment.

Un œil s'ouvrit puis un autre. Ils se posèrent instinctivement sur la masse chaude et agréable qui s'était lovée contre elle. Galadriel se rendit alors compte qu'Eowyn était venue se réfugier près d'elle ce qui la fit tendrement sourire. Elle passa son bras au dessus de l'épaule de sa protégée et lui caressa avec douceur ses frêles épaules. La petite releva alors la tête et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. Tout en baissant le regard, elle s'excusa tandis que la reine se levait. Galadriel lui répondit seulement qu'elle avait bien fait et que s'était très agréable de se réveiller au côté d'un petit ange. Ceci eut pour simple effet de donner une teinte encore plus foncée aux joues de la petite qui ne savait plus quoi dire. Une fois s'être habillée, son aînée lui prit la main et l'emmena avec elle.

* * *

A quelques pas du château de Galadriel, un jeune elfe courait dans la Forêt Enchantée à en perdre haleine. Tout comme Eowyn quelques heures auparavant, il tentait de trouver son chemin à travers cet épais fourré. Un peu plus prévoyant que la jeune fille, un sac de provisions porté en bandoulière venait lui taper régulièrement le haut de sa cuisse droite. Son souffle commençait à devenir de plus en plus saccadé, comme si la peur s'emparait lentement de lui. D'après la légende qu'il avait entendu dans sa plus tendre enfance, la Forêt Enchantée était réputée pour son pouvoir d'enchantement sur les voyageurs n'ayant pas une intention pure et les détournait de leur chemin. Le jeune elfe redoutait sûrement de s'égarer et de mourir dans cet endroit peu réconfortant pour les non-invités, mais l'espoir de revoir une personne qui lui était chère lui redonna du courage. Il accéléra alors le pas, souhaitant arriver à bon port avant le crépuscule.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants dans une clairière remplis de fleurs. Ce paysage adoucissant ses yeux était magnifique à observer. Tout en s'asseyant sur le doux tapis qui lui avait été offert composé de plantes dégageant diverses parfums exquis, il sortit de son sac une pomme qu'il commença a dévorer. Assouvissant ainsi sa faim, il continua d'apprécier cette vision claire et pure. Les fleurs de multiples couleurs semblaient lui parler et l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Réconfortantes, il sentit son cœur se remplir d'une espérance nouvelle, lui donnant force et courage pour continuer son voyage. Une fois avoir finit son frugal repas, il se leva avec détermination. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter cette clairière qui lui avait redonné fois, il aperçut un étincellement. Il s'approcha un peu plus et se rendit compte que c'était un objet qui reflétait les rayons du soleil. Il prit le pendentif échoué à terre et retint son souffle. Ce pendentif, il le connaissait...Il avait toujours vu ce saphir briller sur le coup de cette personne qu'il aimait tant. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Serrant dans sa paume la petite pierre, il reprit son chemin plus pressé que jamais.

Après de longues enjambées, il atteint finalement la lisière de la forêt et aperçut au loin un château majestueux portant les couleurs pures de la blancheur. Arrivant à destination finale, il pénétra dans cette grande bâtisse accueillante, son cœur se crispant à chaque nouvelles enjambées. Il allait enfin savoir si ce qu'il espérait le plus avait été réalisé ou si tout ses espoirs allaient s'envoler...

Parcourant des yeux le jardin dans lequel il venait de pénétrer, il cherchait quelqu'un à qui demander hospitalité et renseignements. Son regard tomba sur la seule silhouette présente qui était assise sur un banc isolé. Il s'en approcha. La personne ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, et lorsqu'il l'appela, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Ayant la tête entre ses mains, son correspondant n'avait pas l'air vraiment très bien. S'asseyant à ses côtés, le jeune elfe tenta de le réconforter. Entendant des sanglots, il passa instinctivement mais sans trop réfléchir aux conséquences son bras sur les épaules de la personne aux longs cheveux. Pour simple et unique réponse, un regard se posa sur lui, deux yeux améthystes...

A suivre... Plz, une petite review... 


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre :** Passions éternelles  
  
**Auteur :** Angel Boo  
  
**Genre :** Romance, Fantastique, Conte, YAOI (rien que ça !) J'ai enlevé le Yuri car changement de programme au sein du scénario  
  
**Disclamer :** Sont pas moi ( comme d'habitude ) mais les persos de Galadriel et d'Eowyn appartiennent à Yuna qui ne souhaite pas continuer cette fic et à moi-même !! Alors pas touche !

Passions éternelles  
  
_Chapitre3__   
  
_  
Le jeune elfe qui venait d'arriver passa un bras par dessus l'épaule de son vis à vis qui semblait complètement dépité. Il souhaitait par cet acte d'affection l'amener à se confesser, chose qu'il réussit à obtenir au bout de quelques instants.  
  
''- Je suis rien aux yeux de tous...  
  
- Comment ça, vous n'êtes rien? Bien sûr que vous êtes quelque chose! Vous êtes un beau prince et j'arrive bien à vous serrer dans mes bras, vous voyez!''  
  
Avec un peu d'amusement dans la voix, le jeune homme prit Duo dans ses bras, espérant lui arracher une simple esquisse de sourire. Malheureusement, une fois avoir posé son front sur l'épaule de cet inconnu, le prince Maxwell fondit en larmes.  
  
''Dites moi ce qui ne va pas...''  
  
Les pleurs continuaient, incessant, alors que les sanglots du jeune homme peinaient de plus en plus le visiteur. Ce dernier lui caressa le dos pour tenter de le réconforter d'avantage.  
  
''Je vous en prie....si vous ne me dites pas, je ne pourrais pas vous aider et cela m'ennuie de vous voir dans une telle situation.''  
  
Duo écouta ses simples mots. Il fut toucher devant tant de compassion et ouvrit la bouche pour prendre une longue bouffée d'air frais. Il débuta finalement ses explications, le souffle coupé à plusieurs reprises par ses sanglots qui remontaient quelque peu.  
  
''Mon dernier amant s'est joué de moi, multipliant les conquêtes dans mon dos et aux dépends de mon amour pour lui. Il m'avait promis une belle vie en sa compagnie avec un palais et peut être des enfants. Je croyais à ses beaux récits qui n'étaient qu'illusions pour me faire devenir aveugle par amour.''  
  
Il reprit quelques pleures puis souhaita continuer après avoir récupérer son souffle.  
  
''J'aime toujours Zechs, même après tout ce qu'il m'a fait, mais je ne peux m'empêcher aussi de le haïr. En fait, ce n'est même pas lui que j'aime, mais l'illusion que j'en ai, et c'est extrêmement dur de ressentir deux émotions aussi contradictoires pour une seule et unique personne. On ne sait que faire, que choisir entre l'amour et la haine et on se déchire quoiqu'on fasse, restant frustré. Je ne peux plus vivre de cette façon....La haine l'emporte toujours un peu plus chaque jour et je deviens exécrable avec mon entourage, tout ça à cause de LUI. Les disputes avec ma sœur se multiplient et sa me rend d'autant plus malade que je l'aime tel un frère qui n'a plus qu'elle comme famille.''  
  
Il finit ici son discours qui avait ému son visiteur. Ce dernier s'imagina se déchirer verbalement avec sa sœur cadette et cette pensée l'affola. Il comprit alors le désespoir qui avait prit place dans le cœur du jeune homme dont les larmes salées venaient de traverser sa chemise blanche.  
  
''Ecoutez...Je ne suis peut être pas très doué pour dire quoique ce soit dans ce genre de circonstances, mais je ne tiens pas à vous laissez comme cela...Il ne faut pas que vous baissiez les bras. Tout ceci n'est point de votre faute et vous avez des valeurs pures. Ce n'était point de votre volonté de vous avoir laisser berné, et même si une partie de votre cœur appartient à cette personne, vous devez lutter contre pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne vous mérite pas. Faire ça à un si beau jeune homme, ce n'est pas humain. Et puis vous ne devez pas prendre cela comme une fatalité, mais plutôt comme une épreuve de plus a découvrir le bonheur. Il ne faut pas renier l'espoir qui existe au fond de votre cœur ni la croyance en l'amour. Je pense sincèrement que vous méritez d'être heureux et que vous trouverez bien vite une personne de votre convenance qui vous traitera avec amour...''  
  
Le jeune prince releva la tête pour faire face à son consoleur qui, malgré le fait qu'il ne se disait pas doué, employait les mots justes. Les larmes coulaient désormais silencieusement le long des joues laiteuses du jeune homme tandis que ses yeux étaient fixés sur son vis à vis, avide de ses phrases.  
  
''Je ne veux nullement vous blesser en ajoutant ceci, mais vous devriez observer autour de vous et tenter de vous satisfaire de ce que vous avez. Devenir heureux passe d'abord par la reconnaissance des biens que l'on a et puis comment souhaitez-vous combler quelqu'un de bonheur si vous même ne l'êtes pas? Concernant votre sœur, cette histoire ne doit pas vous en éloigner, mais au contraire, vous en rapprocher. Elle est là pour vous, mais si elle n'est pas au courant, je peux comprendre sa réaction. Elle se pose simplement des questions concernant votre comportement, s'inquiète même peut être...''  
  
Le jeune prince hocha finalement sa tête en signe de compréhension. Le visiteur, l'ayant réconforté, dégagea son bras des épaules fines de Duo pour venir sécher du bout de ses pouces les dernières larmes cristallines.  
  
''Il ne mérite simplement pas que vous pleuriez pour lui...''  
  
Les lèvres rosées du consolé esquissèrent un timide sourire alors que les yeux améthystes du jeune homme restaient émerveillés devant la grandeur d'esprit de son vis à vis. Ce dernier lui semblait relativement mature, étant l'acquisition de l'expérience d'une vie non facile à vivre.  
  
''- Cela me touche de vous voir sourire jeune prince...  
  
- Ah... Heu...''  
  
A cette remarque, l'intéressé baissa le regard et se surprit lui même à rougir face à cet inconnu. Certes, il l'avait aidé et il se sentait bien en sa compagnie, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi intimidé de la sorte auparavant, lui si extraverti. Ayant analysé rapidement la situation, le jeune prince s'aperçut qu'il devait certaines excuses et remerciements. Il se leva alors d'un bon et releva le regard pour l'encrer dans celui de son réconforteur, un grand sourire à l'appui.  
  
'' Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux jeune voyageur. Je m'aperçois grâce à vous que je n'ai été que stupide. Je suivrai vos conseils sages, soyez en sur! S'il y a quoique ce soit que je peux faire pour vous, je suis à votre service!''  
  
Et comme pour clôturer cette petite cérémonie qu'il avait aimablement composé d'une révérence et de quelques autres pitreries dont il avait le secret, il lui tendit la main pour se présenter.  
  
''-Prince Duo Maxwell, du royaume Enchanté.  
  
- Heero...''  
  
Une douce étreinte de main puis le jeune invité fut convié à entrer au sein du château pour faire connaissance avec sa sœur aînée et peut être rester quelque jours en reconnaissance de son geste. Il se laissa alors conduire jusqu'au palais de fleurs, traversant ainsi de magnifiques jardins dont il ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller. Sur le chemin, le jeune prince questionna son visiteur, s'intéressant légèrement à lui.  
  
''- Dites moi M. Heero, que venez-vous donc faire par ici?  
  
- Heu...Vous pouvez m'appeler Heero tout court et me tutoyer...''  
  
Les yeux améthystes acquiescèrent tandis que leur propriétaire fit promettre au jeune voyageur de faire de même. La conversation reprit finalement.  
  
''Je suis à la recherche de ma sœur qui a quitté la maison il y a trois jours... J'espérai qu'elle ai trouvé refuge ici car avec sa candeur, j'ai peur qu'on abuse d'elle...''  
  
Pendant cette bref explication de sa présence en ces lieux, Heero avait cherché des yeux le visage enfantin qu'il connaissait si bien, mais sans succès. Son visage s'assombrit à cette réalité et il conclut à l'attention de son hôte qui l'écoutait attentivement ces quelques mots.  
  
''-Apparemment elle n'est pas encore arrivée jusqu'ici ce qui...  
  
- Une jeune elfe a été trouvé dans la forêt Enchantée il y a de cela deux nuits. Cela se pourrait-il que ce soit ta sœur...''  
  
Heero stoppa net sa contemplation et figea son visage face à celui du jeune prince. Ce dernier put appercevoir ses yeux se mettre à briller dans une lueur d'espoir indescriptible. Le visiteur, encore un peu inquiet et plus que nerveux, s'agrippa au bras de Duo et lui pria expressément de le mener jusqu'à la jeune fille.  
  
_A suivre..._


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre :** Passions éternelles

**Auteur :** Angel Boo

**Genre :** Romance, Fantastique, Conte, YAOI (rien que ça !)

**Disclamer :** Sont pas moi ( comme d'habitude ) mais les persos de Galadriel et d'Eowyn appartiennet à Yuna qui ne souhaite pas continuer cette fic et à moi même !! Alors pas touche !

**Passions éternelles**

_Chapitre 4_

Heero se fit conduire jusqu'au château par Duo qui accélérait le pas face à l'empressement de son compagnon. Arrivés tous deux dans la grande entrée principale, ils purent entendre des cris joyeux qui devenaient de plus en plus distincts, se rapprochant progressivement. Deux jeunes filles tout sourire venaient de pénétrer dans cette même salle vaste et lumineuse grâce aux rayons dorés du soleil. Elles s'aperçurent de la présence des jeunes elfes et l'une d'elle qui semblait être la plus jeune se jeta dans les bras d'Heero. Ce dernier la rattrapa dans un élan d'enthousiasme mêlé de soulagement et la serra dans ses bras tandis que celle-ci ne pouvait empêcher quelques larmes d'apparaître devant ses prunelles colbat. Eowyn restait pendu au cou de son aîné dans un geste d'affection possessive, ses petites bottines vertes à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Un tendre sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune prince Duo qui venait de comprendre que ces retrouvailles comptaient énormément pour leurs deux invités.

La jeune reine restait immobile et observait figée ce spectacle qu'elle ne comprenait pas totalement. Elle ne savait pas l'identité de ce jeune homme et, même si elle se doutait qu'il était fort important pour sa jeune protégée, elle ne put retenir un pincement au cœur alors qu'elle s'imaginait que la scène se passait entre deux promis au mariage. Elle regarda ce couple d'un œil distant mais ne détachait pas son regard du visage attendrissant de la jeune Eowyn qui boudinait son visage dans le cou de son aîné.

Les petites bottines vertes reprirent place au sol dans un geste rempli de grâce et dans un faible bruit mat. Le jeune elfe venait de reposer la jeune fille avec élégance et tendresse, ne souhaitant en aucun cas faire preuve de mouvements brusques à son égard. Cette dernière, ne voulant pas lâcher Heero, s'accrocha à l'un de ses bras et, tout en se retournant auprès de ses hôtes, offrit à tous un magnifique sourire sincère et innocent de bonheur. Galadriel se rendit à l'évidence: ce jeune homme était la cause de tant de joie dans le regard de sa protégée; elle n'y pouvait rien, mais son cœur se serra une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de la combler autant que lui l'avait fait.

''Pardonnez moi si je vous suis impolie jeune inconnu, mais pourriez vous avoir l'obligeance de vous présenter et de nous décliner le motif de votre visite?''

Galadriel venait de s'adresser au jeune elfe d'un ton qui se voulait aimable mais qui ressortait plus froid et sur la défensive qu'autre chose. L'intéressé qui était ravi d'avoir retrouvé une de ses connaissances les plus chère figea son sourire et s'aperçut de la présence royale de Galadriel. Sur ce, il s'inclina, imité par sa cadette, et offrit une humble révérence tout en s'excusant rapidement.

''Veuillez m'excusez jeune reine Galadriel de tant d'impolitesses à votre égard. Je vais corriger cela immédiatement, si vous avez l'obligeance de me laisser me présenté moi, ainsi que cette jeune demoiselle qui a dû oublier de vous déterminer quelques petits détails…''

La jeune reine fixa à tour de rôle le jeune homme ainsi que sa petite protégée accroché à ce bras qui ne lui appartenait pas, puis permis au nouvel arrivant de continuer grâce à un geste de la main.

''Je m'appelle Heero Yui, fils de Fidji et Érythée Yui, prince du royaume de Lordaeron.''

A cette simple annonce, Duo et sa sœur assombrir leur expression et retinrent le souffle. Heero continua avec courage, sachant pertinemment que le nom de son royaume effrayait beaucoup de personnes, et ceci avec raison. Il souhaitait terminer de s'expliquer avant que la reine ne décide d'appeler ses gardes et ne les renvoie d'où ils venaient.

''Je… Je suis ici pour fuir mon royaume en compagnie de ma sœur ici présente, nommée sous le nom de Eowyn Yui, princesse du royaume de Lordaeron.''

Les deux hôtes radoucir leurs traits qui se firent plus détendus mais encore sur la défensive. Galadriel fut soulagée un tant soit peu d'apprendre que sa jeune protégée n'était pour l'instant promis à personne, et indiqua à tous une petite salle reculée pour parler plus sérieusement du motif de cette fuite. Une fois tous installé dans la salle du conseil qui n'était réservée qu'en cas de force majeure et donc qui était à cette heure matinale déserte, Heero reprit son explication afin de recevoir l'aide de ce royaume réputé de juste et bon.

''Vous savez tout comme moi que mes parents exercent une dictature tels des tirants sur tout le Sud du continent. Depuis des générations avant nous, les personnes qui arrivent sur le trône deviennent plus qu'exécrables avec le peuple ainsi qu'avec leurs propres enfants. Nous même avons subit beaucoup de crises de folies de la part de nos parents aliénés par le pouvoir, surtout Eowyn….''

Il avait terminé sa phrase dans un souffle à peine audible, créant un aspect de terreur autour de la petite assemblée qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. A l'entente de ces mots, certains souvenirs remontèrent à la surface de la mémoire de la jeune princesse Eowyn qui dorénavant fixait inlassablement la table nacrée, portant un regard remplis de tristesse.

''Tout l'amour que nous avons reçu fut celui que nous nous sommes offert mutuellement alors que notre père s'amusait à nous séparer, séquestrant des jours entiers ma jeune sœur. C'est pour ce motif qu'il y a de cela quelques jours j'ai décidé de fuir en sa compagnie le château. Je n'ai pu la suivre le jour même alors j'ai couvert son départ comme j'ai pu et l'ai suivit avec l'aide de mon homme de confiance. Mais Eowyn n'était jamais sorti du château auparavant et j'étais pétrifié à l'idée qu'elle fut découverte ou perdue dans la forêt enchantée. Quel fut mon soulagement de la retrouver ici…''

Il caressa tendrement la joue rosée de sa cadette pour lui faire relever le visage et lui offrir un tendre sourire remplit d'affection. Cette douce attention eut l'effet escompté qui fit disparaître toute trace de mélancolie dans ce regard enfantin. Galadriel et Duo ne savaient quoi répondre à ces déclarations si dramatiques. Cela ne pouvait être raisonnablement vrai. Ils savaient que le royaume voisin n'était pas fréquentable et que la forêt Enchantée était là pour éloigner ce côté perfide de leur côté bon, mais de là à imaginer que le prince et la princesse de ce royaume viendraient pour leur demander protection… Le jeune prince Yui reprit la parole, plus sérieux que jamais, souhaitant traiter un sujet difficile.

'' Dernièrement, après multiples recherches dans des livres datant de l'ancienne race elfique, nous avons découvert qu'une entité serait responsable de la mentalité perfide et avide de toute personne accédant au trône. Cette entité reste encore inconnue à notre personne, mais mon homme de confiance est resté sur place pour éclaircir certains soupçons basé sur l'immortalité du prophète de notre royaume. Ce dernier semblerait exercer pour les services royales depuis des siècles, durée qui pourrait probablement être une coïncidence avec celle du maléfice qui s'abat sur le peuple du sud de ce continent. N'ayant d'avantage d'informations, nous avons préféré nous mettre à l'écart des excès de violence de nos parents, protégeant ainsi nos propres vies et évitant un éclat diplomatique non fondé.''

Les deux hôtes inclinèrent légèrement la tête avant de la relever en signe d'approbation face aux décisions du jeune homme. Avec ces quelques explications, Duo comprit pourquoi son invité était si mature et ouvert d'esprit comparé à sa cadette. Il lui avait fallut être fort et il avait dû jouer pleinement son rôle de grand frère, protégeant la jeune Eowyn corps et âme. Lui même aurait sûrement fait la même chose avec son aînée, même si eux avait perdu récemment leur parents, amenant ainsi Galadriel au pouvoir. Les difficultés de la vie ainsi qu'une enfance difficile avait amené Heero a obtenir une grandeur d'esprit digne d'un homme respectable. Les petits problèmes de cœur du jeune prince Duo n'étaient pas comparables aux véritables ennuis qui frappaient les enfants Yui ce qui eut l'effet de rendre mal à l'aise le natté. Lui qui s'était plaint il y avait de cela quelques minutes pour des futilités… Et puis Eowyn qui gardait toujours ce sourire si pur sur les lèvres après tout ce qu'elle avait dû endurer… Duo souhaitait les aider et les sortir de là, il s'intéressa alors d'avantage à leur histoire.

'' - Vous avez une idée pour résoudre ce problème?

- Non, nous n'avons aucun moyen pour lutter contre ce fléau puisque nous ne connaissons pas totalement sa nature. Nous vous demandons simplement foyer pendant quelques jours, le temps que mon homme de confiance parvienne jusqu'à nous doté d'informations complémentaires.''

Galadriel accepta vivement de porter secours à ces deux jeunes personnes royales qui tentaient tant bien que mal de s'en sortir. Leurs intentions avaient été jugées pures par la jeune reine puisque ils souhaitaient tout bonnement sauver le peuple de leur royaume sans aucun intérêt personnel, si ce n'est de pouvoir régner convenablement une fois arrivé au pouvoir. Une chambre fut alors attribuée au prince Yui, tout en veillant à ce que cette dernière soit voisine de celle d'Eowyn. Tous avait parfaitement compris que la jeune fille était quelque peu perturbée, ayant été maltraité durant son enfance, et que la présence de son grand frère l'apaisait grandement.

A ce stade des présentations, Duo ainsi que sa sœur n'avaient plus aucune raison de se méfier du leurs jeunes invités, et la conversation dévia sur d'autres sujets plus animés. Ils s'amusaient pleinement, faisant découvrir à Eowyn le plaisir d'être libre et des choses du dehors quand Duo prit par la main le bras de sa sœur et l'entraîna vivement au dehors en s'excusant rapidement. Les jeunes Yui ne comprirent pas la réaction soudaine du jeune homme et se regardèrent pendant quelques instants, cherchant une explication. Ils décidèrent finalement de sortir à leur tour pour aller profiter de la douce caresse de la brise ainsi que des jardins somptueux de ce palais.

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre :** Passions éternelles

**Auteur :** Angel Boo

**Genre :** Romance, Fantastique, Conte, YAOI (rien que ça !)

**Disclamer :** Sont pas moi ( comme d'habitude ) mais les persos de Galadriel et d'Eowyn appartiennet à Yuna qui ne souhaite pas continuer cette fic et à moi même !! Alors pas touche !

**Passions éternelles**

_Chapitre 5_

Heero accompagné de sa sœur suivaient les longues allées bien dessinés des jardins du palais de fleurs. La jeune fille s'émerveillait de tout, découvrant ainsi les beautés de la nature et la pureté des paysages qui étaient ici vraiment très bien entretenus. Les plantes étaient en harmonie totale avec la civilisation humaine ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux deux jeunes elfes. Le prince cueillit une fleur éclatante de ses pétales bleus qui venaient d'éclorent avec la rosée du matin et l'installa dans les cheveux bruns de sa sœur. Cette touche de couleur rappelaient les yeux d'une Eowyn ravie de ce petit présent. Cette dernière posa ses grands yeux sur son frère et dans un rire lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna dans une course folle. Elle aimait être libre de tout mouvement, pouvant poser un pied derrière un autre sans avoir ni à se justifier ni à en subir les conséquences.

Une fois à bout de souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent tout deux, offrant un sourire reflétant le bonheur d'être enfin libre et de pouvoir respirer à pleins poumons cet air frais et légèrement parfumé par les fleurs. Un banc en bois recouvert de lianes fleuries les accueillir avec douceur tandis que la tête de la jeune Eowyn prit place dans le creux de l'épaule de son aîné. Elle avait toujours agit de la sorte, se sentant bien qu'en étant protégée par ses bras puissants et fraternels qu'elle avait toujours connu. Elle avait gardé ce comportement enfantin et ce regard innocent ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à son grand frère. Ce dernier se plaisait ainsi de se sentir indispensable à quelqu'un et de protéger ce petit être fragile. Il savait qu'un jour sa sœur allait devoir voler de ses propres ailes et découvrir le monde de ses propres yeux, sans sa présence, mais le prince Yui préférait profiter de ses simples instants de tendresse. Et puis personne ne pouvait comprendre leur amour fraternel et pourtant si intense. Ils avaient tout deux partagé la même enfance, et avait grandit ensemble dans la terreur.

A quelques pas des jardins royaux, deux autres jeunes personnes princières parlaient, elles, de choses sérieuses. Le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment très à l'aise face au regard de sa sœur qui n'avait toujours pas complètement avalé la dispute de la dernière fois. Duo se tordait les doigts puis décida de se lancer, se remémorant les simples mots d'Heero.

''Écoute Gala, je suis vraiment trop désolée pour mon comportement de ces derniers temps. Je réagis comme un enfant qui ne pense qu'à lui et je tiens à m'excuser et à m'expliquer…''

La jeune reine radoucit ses traits, étonnée du changement de comportement de son frère. Elle attendit qu'il veuille bien continuer son discours, souhaitant recevoir quelques explications concernant ses excès de nervosités.

'' Il y a certaines choses que tu ne sais pas au sujet de ma dernière relation amoureuse… Tu te rappelles de Zechs? Et bien… Ca ne c'est pas vraiment terminé comme je te l'avais fait entendre. En fait, il s'est plus amusé avec moi qu'autre chose. Il m'a trompé, multipliant les conquêtes dans mon dos et m'a annoncé cela, sans aucun remord ni état d'âme. Comme j'étais très attaché à cette personne, j'ai eut beaucoup de mal a accepté que je m'étais fait avoir et de m'être autant trompé sur sa personne. La jalousie s'est ensuite emprise de moi, voyant que toi tu arrivais à trouver de véritables personnes adorables telles qu'Eowyn. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été si odieux avec toi…et surtout d'avoir été jaloux de toi au lieu d'être heureux pour ton bonheur…''

Quelques larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Galadriel qui ne put s'empêcher de prendre Duo dans ses bras suite à sa déclaration touchante. Un étreinte protectrice et peut être remplie de pardon remit en état les deux jeunes adolescents qui venaient d'effacer leurs différents.

''Moi aussi je m'excuse Duo… J'aurais dû voir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas… Je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi froide avec toi dernièrement alors que tu souffrais. Je suis vraiment désolée.'

Le prince empêcha sa sœur de dire quoique ce soit de plus, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre plus d'excuses de sa part. Il avait retrouvé sa sœur avec ces simples explications et c'est tout ce qu'il comptait pour lui. Finalement, il la tira au dehors, lui disant que les problèmes des jeunes Yui lui tenaient à cœur et qu'il voulait les aider au maximum. La reine acquiesça tout en lui faisant partager son point de vue.

''Tu sais Duo, ils ont l'air tout deux d'avoir énormément souffert. Ce serait pour nous l'occasion de nous rendre utiles en leur apportant aide et foyer. De plus, si nous trouvons une solution à leur problème, nous pourrions sauver bien des vies. Et y a mon petit doigt qui me dit que toi, ça ne te déplait pas de traîner avec ce beau prince…''

Duo rougit légèrement, détournant le visage pour ne pas que sa sœur ne s'en aperçoive. Certes, elle avait vu juste et il n'était pas indifférent à cette présence plus que plaisante à son goût, mais il ne voulait tout simplement pas l'admettre tout de suite.

''Mais non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que ça fait du bien de voir d'autres personnes que des servantes… Et puis ils ont besoin de notre aide, ce n'est pas comme si je le demandais en mariage, si?''

Galadriel ria gentiment de la fin de la phrase de son jeune frère qui venait de débuter une moue enfantine. Il venait de s'apercevoir lui même qu'il s'était vendu comme un novice, lui qui habituellement était du genre à tirer les vers du nez à son aînée. Il aimait la présence de ce Heero qui ne voulait pas se laisser faire et qui tentait de s'en sortir. Et puis ça avait été le premier à l'écouter alors qu'il s'était sentit mal…

''Si tu veux mon avis, je préfère largement Heero à Zechs… Ce baka blond ne te méritais pas.''

Duo piqua à nouveau un fard tandis que les mots de sa sœur rendaient son cœur plus léger. Oui, elle avait raison, Zechs n'aurait jamais dû s'amuser avec lui de la sorte, et même le prince Yui l'avait dit, il ne l'avait pas mérité.

''- Mais qui te dit que le prince Heero m'intéresse?

- Tes yeux Dulle… Tes yeux…

- Raaaa, m'appelle pas comme quand on était petit!! ''

La jeune reine prenait un certain plaisir à taquiner son frère ce qui prouvait qu'ils étaient redevenus complice comme avant. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la même allée où était les jeunes Yui. Eowyn était toujours boudinée dans les bras de son grand frère ce qui offrait aux deux hôtes une vision très attendrissante. Heero releva la tête à l'entente des voix alors que sa sœur se relevait elle aussi à l'approche de leurs nouveaux amis. Les rayons du soleils les caressaient tendrement de sa douce chaleur réconfortante alors que Galadriel leur proposa une balade en forêt, elle connaissant parfaitement les lieux. Tous acquiescèrent avec entrain et bonne humeur tandis qu'Heero et Eowyn se levèrent pour les suivre.

Quelques instants plus tard, les quatre jeunes gens profitaient de la fraîcheur des sous bois et se dirigeaient vers le petit temple enchanté. Galadriel amenait ses offrandes hebdomadaires tandis que les autres souhaitaient faire une petite prière pour l'avancement de leurs recherches. Duo, se faufilant entre sa sœur et la jeune Eowyn qui se plaisait à discuter avec la jeune reine, se retrouva aux côtés d'Heero pour le remercier une nouvelle fois pour le réconfort apporté le matin même. Celui-ci lui retourna le compliment devant la gentillesse de son royaume à l'accueillir lui et sa sœur aussi amicalement. La discussion dévia vivement, partant sur des sujets plus personnels tel que le mariage. Duo voulait savoir si oui ou non son beau prince était déjà promis à une belle princesse ou s'il était libre, ce qu'il espérait fortement. Heero fut surpris de cette question plus que personnelle. Il lui répondit tout de même, lui expliquant que son père lui avait arrangé un mariage de force avec une certaine Réléna Peacraft, princesse d'un royaume lointain, mais qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention d'épouser cette mégère qui ne pensait qu'à elle. Duo s'excusa de tant de curiosité et pouffa légèrement à la façon dont Heero décrivait la princesse Peacraft, princesse que lui même ne portait pas dans son cœur.

Ils arrivèrent devant le petit temple. Il n'était pas très grand et la moitié de sa toiture était recouverte de lianes et autres plantes. Ils gravirent les quelques marches qui les séparaient de l'entrée et poussèrent la lourde porte. Entrant dans la simple et vaste salle, les deux nouveaux venus qui n'étaient jamais venu en de tels lieux s'émerveillèrent. Des dorures bordaient chaque porte, chaque statue représentant multiples divinités elfiques. Galadriel posa ses quelques présents majoritairement composés de nourriture sur un petit présentoir doré prévu à cet effet et leur indiqua une grande statue divine pour leur prière.

Ils restèrent là quelques instants, agenouillés devant cette haute représentation divine à prier pour qu'on leur vienne en aide et que l'avenir soit meilleur. Alors qu'Heero se relevait, un jeune homme entra. Le jeune prince Yui se retourna lorsqu'il sentit cette nouvelle présence pour faire face à ce nouvel arrivant. Il ne put apercevoir son visage qui était caché dans l'ombre de son capuchon beige. Une fois avoir aperçut la présence de Galadriel et Duo, l'inconnu releva son capuchon et s'inclina devant sa reine et son prince. C'était un jeune homme blond à la peau claire et aux yeux émeraude.

''- Bonjour majesté Galadriel, majesté Duo…

- Bonjour Quatre.''

Les présentations furent succinctes, mais pas des moins amicales. Le jeune homme était en fait le responsable du temple et vivait en ces lieux pour l'entretenir et le surveiller. Il remercia vivement la reine pour ses offrandes qui lui étaient destinées à vivre convenablement. Il convia les jeunes personnes à une petite visite, expliquant les différentes divinités qui étaient représentés ici. L'une était celle de l'eau, l'autre de l'air, la troisième de la lumière et ainsi de suite…

Alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de faire la visite de cette grande salle, le gardien du temple s'arrêta net tant tous ses propos, exposant la cause à Galadriel, c'est à dire qu'un nouvel inconnu avait pénétré dans la forêt Enchantée. Les jeunes Yui ne comprirent pas, regardant leurs hôtes qui leur expliquèrent que Quatre était doté de pouvoirs spécifiques pour veiller pleinement sur la forêt et le temple. Sur ce, tous se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur pour rencontrer cet inconnu dont Quatre n'arrivait pas à déterminer le fruit de ses intentions. Le petit groupe était plus qu'inquiet, se demandant si c'était quelqu'un engagé par le roi ou l'homme de confiance du prince Heero.

_A suivre…_


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre :** Passions éternelles

Auteur : Angel Boo

**Genre :** Romance, Fantastique, Conte, YAOI (rien que ça !) _J'ai enlevé le Yuri car changement de programme au sein du scénario_

**Disclamer :** Sont pas moi ( comme d'habitude ) mais les persos de Galadriel et d'Eowyn appartiennet à Yuna qui ne souhaite pas continuer cette fic et à moi même !! Alors pas touche !

**Passions éternelles**

_Chapitre 6_

_Tous se précipitèrent vers l'extérieur du petit temple, Eowyn pendu_ au bras de son frère, peu rassurée de s'imaginer retourner au sein de son château familial. Duo suivait de près ce petit couple, s'inquiétan pour la jeune sœur de son prince préféré. Même si la jeune fille s'accaparait le jeune Yui, il comprenait qu'elle avait besoin de cette présence réconfortante et au fond de lui, il appréciait beaucoup cette présence enfantine et innocente que reflétait Eowyn. Devant le petit cortège, Quatre était près à user de ses pouvoirs pour retourner la forêt contre le nouvel arrivant, Galadriel se tenant à ses côtés, inquiète.

Ils empruntèrent un petit sentier étroit et sinueux qui leur servirent de raccourci pour tenter d'intercepter l'intrus avant qu'il n'arrive à trouver son chemin jusqu'au château enchanté. Eowyn se prit plusieurs fois les pieds dans des racines découvertes mais fut soutenu par son frère aîné qui veillait à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas mais trébuche seulement, la retenant avec force et agilité. Le groupe avançait vite, trop pressé d'être fixé sur cet inconnu qui amènerait soit tristesse, soit bonheur. Après quelques minutes de marche intense et guidée par les talents du gardien, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec celui qui changerait l'avenir des jeunes Yui. Ce dernier se stoppa net, étant surpris par tout ce monde qui lui barrait le passage dans ce lieu peu accueillant pour les non connaisseurs. Le petit groupe fit halte lui aussi.

Le jeune prince Heero lâcha quelques instants sa sœur et s'approcha du jeune homme qui leur faisait face pour l'observer de près. Il était grand, élancé avec des jambes fines et un visage bien dessiné. Il portait quelques marques bleutés au niveau de la tête, descendant jusqu'en haut de la nuque, comme s'il avait reçu multiples coups. Ses yeux verts foncés à moitié cachés derrière une mèche de cheveux châtains étaient inquiets de savoir quel sort on lui réservait après cette inspection minutieuse.

Les trois elfes du royaume enchanté pensaient que le jeune intrus était une connaissance point amicale du jeune prince Yui et furent surpris lorsque ce dernier le prit dans ses bras. Une tape amicale dans le dos, une étreinte presque fraternelle puis des rires nerveux, libérant le stress de cette attente interminable. Enfin, Heero se détacha du jeune homme à moitié à regrets et se retourna vers ses hôtes.

''Je vous présente mon homme de confiance, Trowa Barton. Il a apparemment fait un long chemin pour arriver jusqu'ici, devant prendre la colère de mes parents sur le dos…''

Le jeune homme fut alors accueillit par tout le monde avec joie, sachant pertinemment que sa présence allait enfin pouvoir faire avancer les recherches. Il serra la main à tout ce beau monde, tandis que le prince Yui faisait les présentations, puis il termina par la jeune Eowyn qui fut prise dans une étreinte plus qu'amicale. Les yeux de la jeune fille se mirent à briller devant tant de bonheur que de revoir ce jeune homme qui avait grandi avec son frère et qui avait toujours fait en sorte qu'elle puisse voir son aîné.

''Je suis content que vous alliez bien, princesse Eowyn…''

Ils décidèrent finalement de tous retourner au château, prenant un copieux repas. Souhaitant discuter tranquillement des nouveautés, ils prirent chacun une place autour de la grande table nacrée de la salle du conseil et le prince Heero débuta la discussion.

''- Alors Trowa, des nouvelles?

- Oui…effectivement. J'ai réussi à intercepter une conversation entre le prophète de votre père et lui même. Ils parlaient d'attaquer ce royaume ici présent, se doutant que vous et votre sœur aviez trouvé refuge en ce palais. La discussion était pratiquement dictée par le prophète, ce qui éclaircit d'avantage nos soupçons. De plus, j'ai trouvé ceci…''

Il tendit à son prince un morceau de parchemins en mauvais état. Les coins étaient cornés et le papier jaunis. Les lettres qui y figuraient étaient liés les unes aux autres, écrites dans une encre bleutée aux teintes noires. A la grande déception de tous, le récit était rédigé en ancien elfique, écriture disparue depuis longtemps. Heero releva la tête du morceau de parchemin qui était dorénavant au centre de la table et interrogea du regard son homme de confiance pour qu'il continue son exposé.

''Comme vous le voyez, ceci est indescriptible pour nous qui sommes trop jeunes, alors je suis allé voir l'ancien du village qui connaît de par ses ancêtres cette langue. Il m'a assuré que ces quelques lignes en ancien elfique relatent le récit d'un homme avide de pouvoir qui s'est accaparé l'immortalité ainsi qu'une place tout a fait honorable en tant que prophète du roi de Lordearon. Il paraîtrait que cette homme ait changé de nom au cours des siècles, mais qu'il a toujours la même place. Son véritable nom serait d'après ce récit Chang Wufei et serait arrivé au pouvoir en 1495...''

Tous retinrent leur souffle à cette déclaration. Cette date était celle où, depuis des siècles auparavant, le royaume de Lordearon bascula sous l'emprise du côté obscure. Trowa reprit alors son explication concernant ses dernières découvertes.

''Une fois avoir pris connaissance de cette traduction, je compris alors pourquoi nos recherches étaient vaines. Les anciens livres qui datent de cette époque on étés la plupart traduit, sauf les parchemins royaux qui ont étés jugés inutiles par le prophète lui même. De ce fait, ce parchemin qui fait partie intégrante des archives royales ne pouvait pas nous être lisible et nous ne pouvions jamais découvrir la véritable identité de ce qui empêche les habitants du sud de vivre sous une bonne étoile. J'ai tenté ensuite de me renseigner quant à la manière dont il a réussi à s'accaparer de tels pouvoirs, ayant ainsi l'immortalité et le talent de pouvoir manipuler à sa guise les personnes sur le trône. Je m'excuse de n'avoir put mettre à bien cette mission, ayant été mis pour responsable de votre disparition par sa majesté, j'ai du fuir comme j'ai pu le château…''

Le prince Yui s'excusa pour les blessures que le jeune homme portaient à cause de sa propre fuite. Son courage leur avait apporté beaucoup de renseignements et dorénavant, ils allaient peut être avoir une chance de sauver leurs vies ainsi que celles du royaume du sud. Alors que tout le monde quittait la salle, l'exposé étant fini, Trowa retint quelques instants son prince, ayant d'autres informations plus personnelles à lui faire parvenir.

''Vous m'aviez un jour demandé pourquoi votre père ainsi que le prophète s'acharnaient toujours sur votre jeune sœur alors que vous, ils vous laissaient plus de libertés. J'ai votre réponse…''

L'homme de confiance était quelques peu embarrassé de sa découverte, même s'il savait qu'il valait mieux mettre au courant le jeune homme. Ceci était pour la sécurité de la jeune Eowyn. Heero fit signe à son homme de confiance de continuer son discours, inquiet de connaître la réponse.

''Je ne sais pas si cela va réellement vous plaire mais votre sœur était destiné a épouser le prophète de votre père… C'est pour cela qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle sorte et découvre le monde extérieur, de peur qu'elle se plaise à s'amouracher d'une autre personne que celle qui lui était destinée. Je ne sais pas vraiment pour qu'elle raison ce fut sur votre sœur que le choix fut porté… Sûrement sa beauté naturelle et ses yeux brillants. J'ose seulement espérer que ce devenir ne lui arrivera jamais et je sais que, puisque vous êtes dorénavant au courant, vous ferez tout pour les en empêcher.''

Heero remercia le jeune homme, quelque peu secoué par sa déclaration mais heureux d'avoir arraché sa sœur de ce destin si injuste. Ils sortirent tout deux de la pièce, retrouvant les autres à l'extérieur. Eowyn semblait tout a fait épanouie aux côtés de la jeune reine qui s'occupait d'elle à merveille, lui arrachant de magnifiques rires cristallins. Une fois que le jeune prince Yui arriva à proximité du petit groupe, il embrassa sa sœur sur le front, se rassurant lui même de sa présence en ces lieux sûr.

Quant à Duo, voyant ce beau prince revenir d'un entretien personnel, plus que perturbé, il s'inquiéta légèrement. Il avait deviné que la dernière déclaration avait touché le jeune homme brun et cela lui fit débuter une moue enfantine. Quatre s'en amusa légèrement, étant à ses côtés mais rougit violemment lorsque Trowa fut retenu par son rire mélodieux. Il décida alors de retourner à son temple, s'excusant rapidement de devoir retourner à ses obligations et ne voulant point avouer qu'il était trop intimidé de cette nouvelle présence agréable composé simplement par l'homme de confiance du jeune Yui.

Après ce départ inattendu, Trowa se vit attribuer une chambre où il alla se reposer de son voyage. Galadriel entraîna la jeune Eowyn dans une promenade au sein des jardins du palais, prenant soin de laisser son frère seul avec le prince Yui. Duo avait bien compris que plus vite ils auraient résolus le problème qui s'abattait sur la famille de son beau prince, plus vite ce dernier serait heureux. Heero se vit alors proposer quelques recherches dans la bibliothèque de famille des enfants Maxwell, composée majoritairement de livres de l'ancienne race elfique. Ceci fait, les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent ensemble au grand bonheur du prince Duo qui allait enfin se retrouver nez à nez avec Heero.

A suivre…


	8. Chapitre7

**Titre :** Passions éternelles

Auteur : Angel Boo

**Genre :** Romance, Fantastique, Conte, YAOI (rien que ça !) _J'ai enlevé le Yuri car changement de programme au sein du scénario_

**Disclamer :** Sont pas moi ( comme d'habitude ) mais les persos de Galadriel et d'Eowyn appartiennent à Yuna qui ne souhaite pas continuer cette fic et à moi même !! Alors pas touche !

**Passions éternelles**

_Chapitre 7_

Durant le chemin qui mena les deux jeunes princes jusqu'à la bibliothèque, Duo jeta quelques coups d'œil sur son invité. Ce dernier semblait soucieux mais ne laissait pas de côté les regards furtifs qui se posaient sur lui. Même si son esprit était perturbé par toutes les nouvelles révélation, l'intérêt que lui portait le jeune prince Maxwell le réconfortait et lui rajoutait du baume au cœur. Arrivant devant la grande porte en chêne que Duo poussa devant lui, il sourit devant les attentions qu'on lui portait et pénétra dans la grande salle.

Le plafond était haut, et les murs recouverts de longs rayonnages de livres. Duo guida son jeune hôte vers les livres écrit en ancien elfique mais qui comportait une traduction dans la deuxième partie de chaque volume. Le prince Heero commença à se pencher pour regarder quelques titres et se retrouva bien vite face aux gros livres poussiéreux parlant de magies et autres sortilèges. Sortant deux volumes qu'il espérait convenir, il en tendis un à son accompagnateur dans un sourire de remerciement.

''- Tu sais Heero, ça me fait plaisir de t'aider…

- Je me doute, sinon tu ne te serais pas porté volontaire pour de telles recherches fastidieuses ! Je t'en suis d'ailleurs très reconnaissant, mais je pense que c'est la seule solution pour avoir des réponses à nos questions !''

Deux regards qui s'échangent avec un semblant de désir qui naît aux fond de chaque pupilles. Le prince Maxwelle vint prendre place aux côté de son invité qui s'était déjà installé sur l'une des grandes tables de travaille et commença à feuilleter le volume à l'odeur rance qu'il tenait. Pas vraiment concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, il regardait plusieurs fois à la va-vite le jeune homme qui partageait ses recherches quand soudain il prit une couleur pourpre. Gêné, il baissa le regard dans son bouquin, tentant cette fois-ci de trouver quelque chose. Heero voyant son ami troublé par ses propres pensées sourit intérieurement mais ne se dissipa pas pour autant. Il voulait d'abord régler ses problèmes pour ensuite être libre de ses actes et donc pouvoir parler calmement à ce jeune prince Maxwell aux courbes sensuels.

Quelques heures passèrent, et toujours rien. Le prince Duo commençait à se lasser. Pas que la vue qui s'offrait à lui lui était désagréable, mais de lire toutes ces lignes lui donnait une migraine pas possible. Heero releva la tête, le regard d'amusement tandis que son hôte baillait tel un enfant en bas âge.

''Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, Duo.''

Le prince Maxwell se retrouva alors debout derrière son invité, à quelque centimètre de son dos et se penchant au dessus de son épaule pour pouvoir lire le paragraphe indiqué. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur chaude et tendre de son désiré tandis que certaines de ces mèches glissa le long de son épaule pour venir chatouiller la joue du prince Yui. Ce dernier perturbé par cette douceur détourna son regard du livre pour venir observer le visage qui se tenait à proximité du sien. Une douce chaleur l'envahit tandis qu'il s'aperçut qu'il désirait tant pouvoir caresser les traits fins de Duo. Il remarqua ensuite que ses joues laiteuses étaient entrain de prendre une légère couleur rosée et il décida donc de couper cour à cette entrevu qui commençait à lui faire perdre la tête.

''On devrait aller lire ça aux autres, tu ne pense pas ?''

Son hôte acquiesça sa proposition, se retenant lui aussi d'avoir des gestes trop émotionnel. Toute fois, lorsque Heero se releva, il sentit une main lui frôler l'avant bras, descendant volontairement et lentement jusqu'à sa main. Des doigts vinrent lui caresser la paume puis se ravisèrent, Duo étant déjà parti de la pièce et l'attendant sur le seuil de la porte, le gros volume sous le bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Heero avait rouvert le gros livres et commençait à lire les lignes qui leur permettrait de retrouver une ère de paix et de prospérité.

''Pour vaincre une entité ayant acquérit l'immortalité ainsi que le pouvoir de manipuler les esprit, une âme sacrifiée au temple des réminiscences vous est nécessaire.''

Devant les yeux exorbités de tout le petit groupe, Duo précisa que c'était la seule chose qu'ils avaient découvert, mais que c'était mieux que rien. Le petit groupe reprit finalement ces occupations, Galadriel accompagnée d'Eowyn allèrent se baigner dans le lac voisin, tandis que Quatre et Trowa allèrent se dégourdir les jambes. Duo et Heero se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois seuls, dans ce magnifique jardin à la douce odeur de lilas.

''- Je… Je tenais encore à te remercier Duo, pour tout ce que tu as fais et fais pour moi même et ma sœur.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est même normal je trouve, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça…

- S'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir.

- Je…Je crois qu'il y a bien quelque chose que j'aimerais te demander…''

Le jeune prince Duo s'approcha de son invité et lui prit la main. Tremblant légèrement et le visage baissé, il reprit sa respiration comme pour se donner du courage et releva énergiquement la tête. Encrant son regard améthyste dans celui de son vis-à-vis, il sourit timidement et commença à ouvrir la bouche pour débuter sa douce requête.

_A suivre… _

**Menaces de morts, encouragements ? N'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le tit bouton en bas à gauche !! ****Go to review !**


	9. Chapitre8

****

Titre : Passions éternelles

****

Auteur : Angel Boo

****

Genre : Romance, Fantastique, Conte, YAOI (rien que ça !) _J'ai enlevé le Yuri car changement de programme au sein du scénario_

****

Disclamer : Sont pas moi ( comme d'habitude ) mais les persos de Galadriel et d'Eowyn appartiennent à Yuna qui ne souhaite pas continuer cette fic et à moi même ! Alors pas touche !

****

Passions éternelles

__

Chapitre 8

''Est-ce que... tu pourrais m'accorder un peu de ton attention lorsque tout cela sera fini? Je veux dire... J'aimerais t'inviter à dîner. Rien que toi et moi. Et je me retrouve à débiter des mots qui ne doivent pas avoir de sens j'en suis désolé c'est juste que...''

Le jeune prince Duo secoua la tête nerveusement. Il semblait chercher ses mots et en même temps les avoir et les mélanger. Entre ses doigts, la main d'Heero était toujours là, patiente devant cette requête.

''Je.. Je crois que je t'aime bien.''

Il baissa finalement la tête, se traitant d'imbécile. C'est vrai, ce n'était franchement pas le moment de faire une telle requête au prince Yui qui avait, pour le moment, bien des soucis. Tandis qu'il se maudissait intérieurement, son invité laissa échappé un petit sourire gêné pour ensuite répondre à cette invitation.

''Je… Duo… ça me gêne de savoir que tu me portes autant d'attentions. Pas que ta présence me déplaise, juste que… Je ne suis pas persuadé qu'on arrive un jour à bout de toute cette histoire. Je veux y croire mais… je n'y arrive pas totalement.''

Heero détourna ses yeux colbats pour se poser sur le paysage qui l'entourait. Il laissa un soupir de désespoir franchir ses lèvres puis se reprit, oubliant pendant un instant ses problèmes. Après tout, n'avait-il pas le droit lui aussi de toucher du bout des doigts le bonheur?

''D'accord… je veux bien. Je pourrais au moins espérer…sourire en cette soirée.''

Son interlocuteur releva son regard améthyste sur lui. Duo avait du mal à contenir son bonheur, même s'il était troublé par les derniers mots de son invité. Bien sûr qu'il fallait y croire!Il osa finalement encourager le prince de Lordearon.

''- Heero.. Je sais que ce que nous avons trouvé n'est qu'une faible découverte mais il faut que tu y croies. Vous êtes déjà arrivé jusque là…

Oui… je sais. Seulement après tout ce que j'ai pu voir dans ma vie, l'image de tyrans que j'ai de mes parents ne peut s'effacer. J'essaie… Je t'assure. Mais je n'y arrive pas. ''

Le châtain hocha alors vigoureusement de la tête. Oui, il comprenait. Une image ne peut s'effacer si facilement. Il le voyait avec Zechs. Il le savait indigne de quoique ce soit et il en gardait toujours une bonne image. Celle que son ancien amant lui avait mit sous les yeux, celle emplie d'illusions. Il décida alors de changer les idées d'Heero, ce prince aux yeux colbats qui avait fait chavirer son cœur. Attrapant sa main dans la sienne, il le tira derrière lui dans les couloirs du palais.

''Où m'emmènes-tu comme ça?''

Heero courait derrière lui, suivant ses longues enjambées dans les différents lieux du palais. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir emprunté un petit passage sombre, ils se retrouvèrent sur le toit de la grande bâtisse. Là, Duo lâcha sa main et tourna sur lui même, faisant voler autour de lui ses longs cheveux miels.

''Je te montre mon petit jardin secret. Seul moi connaît le moyen de s'y rendre. A part toi, bien sûr. Tu aimes?''

Le lieu ressemblait plus à une terrasse qu'à un vulgaire toit. On y trouvait une table ainsi que quelque chaise entièrement composé de fleurs vivantes qui se prêtaient aux soins de leur prince. Heero s'approcha un peu du rebord et y découvrit une rambarde entièrement recouverte elle aussi de végétation accueillante. Tandis qu'il observait le paysage qui s'offrait à lui, Duo reprit sa visite guidée en s'approchant de lui. A quelques centimètres de son épaule, il lui montra avec joie tous les sites que l'on pouvait apercevoir de là. Le châtain reprit finalement son sérieux, regardant ses pieds d'un air gêné.

''C'est ici que je viens quand j'ai besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir sur moi même… La vue est agréable et apaisante. Alors… si toi aussi tu as besoin d'un peu de tranquillité, je te prête mon jardin secret volontiers…''

Sur ces mots, il commença à s'éloigner, souhaitant laisser son jeune hôte en paix avec lui même. Heero se retourna alors vivement et empoigna de justesse son avant bras. En s'apercevant de son geste quelque peu possessif, il baissa le regard avant de l'ancrer dans celui de son vis-à-vis, plus déterminé que jamais.

''Non… Reste. Ta présence m'est précieuse.''

Il vit alors deux yeux améthystes briller d'une douce lueur d'espoir avant de les voir se fermer dans une réponse affirmative. Le prince Yui détacha lentement sa poigne avant de poser une nouvelle fois son attention sur le paysage qui s'offrait à lui, embarrassé par ses propres sentiments. Son compagnon prit place à ses côtés et ils discutèrent paisiblement tout en observant les rayons orangés du soleil. Ils attendirent que l'astre se couche définitivement avant de redescendre pour rejoindre les autres.

Une fois dans la salle à manger pour prendre le dîner, les deux princes attendirent patiemment la venue des autres convives pour débuter le repas. Galadriel entra à son tour, seule. Heero la questionna alors, voulant connaître où était sa sœur. Cette dernière lui répondit avec un sourire bienveillant que la jeune Eowyn était simplement entrain de s'habiller, voulant être présentable après une bataille d'eau. Le prince Yui sourit alors sur cette réponse, imaginant sa cadette complètement trempée, un sourire de pur candeur sur les lèvres. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table, attendant patiemment la plus jeune pour débuter la soirée.

Les minutes défilèrent sans Eowyn. La jeune fille n'apparaissait pas, inquiétant ainsi l'assemblée. Heero fut alors le premier à réagir, se levant précipitamment, expliquant rapidement qu'il allait la chercher. Seulement, une fois avoir ouvert la porte de ses quartiers, il s'aperçut que la chambre de la jeune princesse était vide. S'en suivit alors d'une panique pure et simple durant laquelle tout le château chercha la disparue. En vain.

Le prince Yui se laissa retomber sur son siège à cette annonce. Sa sœur était introuvable. Il laissa une larme couler lentement sur sa joue. Il aurait dû la surveiller d'avantage… Galadriel était elle aussi inquiète et prit les devant. Elle attrapa d'un geste habile et déterminé sa veste et se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers la sortie.

''Gala! Tu vas où?''

Duo n'obtient pas de réponse. Il croisa alors le regard colbat de son invité et, attrapant une nouvelle fois sa main, se mit à la poursuite de sa grande sœur.

''Viens!Je crois qu'elle sait où trouver ta sœur.''

__

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 9

****

Titre : Passions éternelles

****

Auteur : Angel Boo

****

Genre : Romance, Fantastique, Conte, YAOI (rien que ça !) _J'ai enlevé le Yuri car changement de programme au sein du scénario_

****

Disclamer : Sont pas moi ( comme d'habitude ) mais les persos de Galadriel et d'Eowyn appartiennent à Yuna qui ne souhaite pas continuer cette fic et à moi même ! Alors pas touche !

****

Passions éternelles

__

Chapitre 9

Après une longue course dans la forêt enchantée, Heero et Duo purent enfin rattraper la reine des elfes qui s'était directement dirigée vers le temple des réminiscences. Devant les marches, appuyée sur l'une des grande colonne, elle reprenait son souffle. Après quelques secondes, elle se releva déterminée et fonça au sein du temple. Les deux princes firent de même, inquiet pour leur jeune cadette qui avait disparut.

Après avoir grimpé à la hâte les quelques marches, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois au sein de la grande salle. Là, il remarquèrent une lueur étrange. En effet, les murs d'ordinaire jaune orangé poussaient plus vers le bleu pâle. La jeune reine, prise de panique, commença à appeler nerveusement le gardien de ce lieu.

''Quatre!Où es-tu!''

Après son appel emprunt de désespoir, une petite poignée sur leur droite s'ouvrit lentement et timidement. Il aperçurent alors une petite tête blonde apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte à peine entrouverte. Les joues du jeunes gardiens étaient rosées, contrastant avec son teint pâle. Il semblait plus qu'intimidé.

''Quatre! Peux-tu nous dire ce qu'il se passe ici?''

La reine Galadriel semblait contenir son angoisse dans sa colère, mais ni parvint pas totalement. Elle commençait à s'en prendre au jeune gardien qui rougit d'avantage en bafouillant un ou deux ''Rien, il ne se passe rien…''. Finalement, les trois arrivant entendirent une voix derrière lui, réclamant connaître l'identité des visiteurs.

''Quatre, c'est qui?''

Heero reconnut tout de suite la voix de son homme de confiance et lui adressa la parole au travers de la porte.

''Trowa! Eowyn a disparut et… Nous sommes inquiets.''

Là, Quatre referma violemment la porte en criant un ''Mon dieu! On arrive!''. Les trois autres comprirent que les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient pas dans une position très confortable, étant sûrement peu présentable devant leurs souverains. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent tout deux des appartements du petit blond, décoiffés et habillés à la hâte. Le jeune gardien fronça des sourcils en apercevant la couleur des murs. Il constata avec inquiétude qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette couleur auparavant et tenta d'expliquer son inquiétude.

''Les murs de ce temple réagissent selon le désir des personnes qui viennent prier et se confesser en son centre. La plupart du temps, il reste rouge orangé, synonyme d'un espoir et d'une confiance envers sa force. Là…''

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, regardant tour à tour les trois visiteurs. Il reprit son inspiration ainsi que ses explications.

''Je dois vous avouer que la première et dernière fois que le temple a changé de couleur, c'était lorsque votre majesté Galadriel et votre majesté Duo venaient de perdre leurs parents. Le désespoir s'était simplement traduit en une couleur sombre…Leur espoir est vite revenu et cet incident n'est plus jamais réapparut mais…''

Il commença à s'avancer vers l'autel central où se trouvait aussi la plus grande divinité reproduite en une grande statue dorée.

''J'ai lu dans un livre… que la couleur bleue pâle était synonyme de sacrifice.''

Sa voix se perdit dans un simple souffle remplit de tristesse. Les autres retinrent leur souffle, s'inquiétant encore d'avantage pour leur jeune cadette. Une fois le petit groupe arrivé vers la grande statue, Quatre reprit.

''Les personnes qui font de tels actes sont bien souvent déterminés et on ne peut s'opposer à leur volonté. Ils suivent alors le protocole qu'est de poser leur main sur cet autel. Mais… je n'ai jamais assisté à un tel acte.''

Heero sortit alors précipitamment du petit groupe, tournant autour de la grande divinité, il y découvrit sa jeune sœur. Là, il cria son prénom et s'affala à ses côtés.

La jeune fille était recouverte d'une couche de glace bleue pâle et transparente. A genoux, elle avait posé sa main sur l'autel et s'était repliée sur elle même, se protégeant d'un danger inconnu dans sa propre sensibilité. Sa tête reposait sereinement sur son autre bras légèrement replié, lui aussi adossé au piédestal de la grande statue. Là, la jeune fille avait prononcé ses vœux de croyance et s'était sacrifiée.

Dans un geste fraternel et protecteur, Heero caressa du bout de ses doigts les cheveux de sa cadette. Elle était si froide… sous cette fine couche de glace, il put tout de même observer son doux visage calme, comme si la jeune fille s'était endormie en paix avec elle même.

''Pourquoi… Eowyn… pourquoi tu as fait ça?''

Quelques larmes glissa le long des joues du prince Yui, mais ce dernier reprit contenance. Après ce moment de pur tendresse, il se releva et fit face à Quatre. Il voulait des réponses, il les aurait.

''- Ce sacrifice… il consiste en quoi?

A devenir… chimère.

Et cette chimère… elle sera ma sœur?

Oui et non… Elle sera votre sœur à travers sa présence. Si vous voulez… cette chimère sera son rêve.''

Heero détourna le regard et le planta une nouvelle fois sur sa petite sœur. Là, il secoua la tête d'un geste négatif, comme pour se persuader que cela n'était pas possible.

Aux côtés de Duo, la jeune reine était emprise d'une légère crise de nerfs. Elle répétait sans cesse qu'elle était responsable et que si elle avait fait plus attention, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Son jeune frère tentait de la calmer, en vain. Alors le prince Heero mit fin à ses pleurs en quelques mots.

''C'était son choix. Tu n'aurais pas pu l'en empêcher. Ma sœur semble fragile, mais elle a une force en elle qui fait qu'elle s'appelle Yui. Elle… est heureuse et en paix avec elle même.''

Ses mots parurent au premier abords froids, mais Galadriel comprit qu'il se retenait lui aussi de pleurer. Ne pas montrer ses émotions était une façon pour ce grand frère attentionné de ne pas craquer lui aussi. Au nom de la jeune Eowyn, ils se devaient d'être forts.

Heero se retourna finalement vers Quatre. Là, il reprit ses quelques questions.

''- Et son rêve… Comment peut-on le voir apparaître?

Il faut pour cela l'invoquer et…

Comment?

Il suffit de l'appeler. Mais tout le monde n'en est pas capable…''

Après plusieurs essais, le prince Yui baissa les bras. Il n'était pas fait pour appeler sa sœur, ou pour invoquer cette chimère dont elle rêvait. Alors Galadriel se releva, lentement, mais à nouveau déterminée. Elle était prête à affronter sa destinée, celle d'invoquer la jeune Eowyn.

__

A suivre…


End file.
